<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>well, everything has changed (and now it's only you that matters) by xseobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799277">well, everything has changed (and now it's only you that matters)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseobins/pseuds/xseobins'>xseobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Not Beta Read, enemies to lovers (?), i don't know what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseobins/pseuds/xseobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, any of his friends could tell you from personal experience that Changbin became extremely cuddly when drunk. He would cling to the person closest to him, not caring in the slightest about who that person was, or if he even knew them. Which is how Chan ended up with the other man half-laying in his lap, his arms around Chan and his head resting on him.</p><p>or - Chan and Changbin are neighbors who can't seem to get along, but everything changes at a party</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>3RACHA Events: Scene Stealers Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>well, everything has changed (and now it's only you that matters)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Prompt #SSF26: Character A and Character B are neighbors that cannot stand each other. At a mutual friend’s party, they realize the other isn’t so bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chan and Changbin did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>get along. There wasn’t an exact moment when their mutual hatred started, but Chan knew for sure that it had been going on pretty much as long as he’d lived in his new apartment. Okay, maybe hatred was a bit of a strong word but… they definitely didn’t like each other. At all. Chan could feel the other man’s glare fixed on him every time they came across each other in the hallways, and to be honest Chan had probably only made things worse by sending dirty looks right back his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird, because Chan was the kind of person who could get along with literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anyone except Changbin, it seemed. It wasn’t Chan’s fault that the other would constantly get on his nerves, though. Nor was it his fault that the one time he’d tried to confront him, albeit indirectly, by slipping a note under his door, Changbin had completely ignored him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, as if having a neighbor you despise wasn’t bad enough, it turned out that their respective best friends had recently started dating each other, and were hoping to push their two friend groups together. Which meant that at least once a week, Chan was basically forced to meet with Changbin. They never really fought and they weren’t outwardly rude to each other, but things were more than a little awkward whenever they were in each other’s vicinity, at least at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the months crept on, Chan and Changbin slowly started to get used to each other’s presence. They were still not friends, and would only talk when it was strictly necessary, but at least they could sit on one couch without both looking like they would rather die. The two of them sitting on the couch in one of their friends’ apartments, participating in the same conversation, became less of an uncommon sight as time went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, any of his friends could tell you from personal experience that Changbin became extremely cuddly when drunk. He would cling to the person closest to him, not caring in the slightest about who that person was, or if he even knew them. Which is how Chan ended up with the other man half-laying in his lap, his arms around Chan and his head resting on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin had gotten up from the couch just a few minutes earlier, mumbling something about going to find Jisung. When Changbin had started whining about being left alone, he had looked at Chan with a wicked glint in his eyes, before all but shoving his friend in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin must not have realized who he was cuddling with; either that or he was simply too drunk to care, because he had no qualms hugging Chan just as tight as he had been hugging Jeongin. He even went as far as laying his head on the other’s shoulder, letting out a soft, content sigh as he got comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had had half a mind to just push him off and let him hug a pillow or something, but then Changbin had snuggled into his arms and… well, the two of them might not get along, but Chan is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartless</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is he? So that’s how he found himself here, hugging his self-proclaimed nemesis (</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, dramatic, he knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe, just maybe, Chan was a little bit past tipsy as well, because he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>the position he found himself in. If anything, looking down at the other man, he couldn’t help but think that Chanbin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with his eyes drooping closed as he tried to keep up with the conversation their friends were having, from their respective places all around the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the party died down, and only the closest of Jisung and Felix’s friends were left sitting around their apartment, Chan was still trapped underneath Changbin. The younger had drifted off to sleep with his head still laying on his shoulder, and Chan had somehow ended up softly running his fingers through his hair. He had most definitely sobered up by that point, but still… he couldn’t find it in himself to disturb the other, and had resigned himself to his new position as Changbin’s pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was looking down at the other’s sleeping form, still wonder how on earth he had ended up cuddling with the man he’d been holding a grudge against for the past few months, when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Minho leaning over the back of the couch, his gaze shifting between Chan and Changbin, still blissfully unaware in his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving, you should probably wake </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>up too,” Minho said, a teasing smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan felt heat rise up to his cheeks. He knew their friends had been whispering among themselves the entire night, and he couldnìt even blame them, really. Ever since Felix and Jisung’s relationship had gotten serious and their two friend groups had somewhat merged, they all had tried time and time again to get Chan and Changbin to solve whatever feud they had going on. They would never let Chan live tonight down, but right then and there he couldn’t find a reason to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan could still feel his friends’ stares on the back of his head as he softly shook Changbin awake, giving him a small smile as slowly blinked his eyes open. Changbin might have been the asshole who always played music way too loud and never let him focus on his work, but even Chan had to admit that he was cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan, in a joint effort with Jisung and Jeongin, managed to get Changbin up fully and made him drink a few glasses of water, hoping they would sober him up at least a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, how many drinks had he had? Or was he just a lightweight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After promising that he’d make sure Changbin would get home safe, Chan said goodbye to his friends and made his way back towards his apartment building. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment building. Changbin, though much more sober than he’d been before his impromptu nap, was still stumbling a bit as he walked, so Chan took it upon himself to steady him with a hand on his waist. Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to keep the other close, because he’d actually really enjoyed cuddling him earlier. Maybe, but he’d definitely never admit it out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to his apartment wouldn’t normally take more than fifteen minutes, but with Changbin stumbling and stopping every few minutes to mumble something, Chan was starting to wonder if he’d even be able to go to bed before sunrise. Seeing Changbin like that, though, acting so… normal, and nowhere near the rude image Chan had of him in his mind, Chan was starting to wonder if maybe their friends had been right all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin really didn’t seem like a bad person, he actually seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe it was time for the two of them to bury the hatchet or whatever, finally talk properly, like the adults they were supposed to be. Chan’s thought process was definitely not influenced by the fact that he’d just realized Changbin was a lot cuter than he’d previously thought. And he was pretty. And his voice was surprisingly nice, even though his words didn’t make a lot of sense right then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing Chan to almost run into him and bring them both to the ground. He turned back toward Chan and looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed in what was probably supposed to be a serious or thoughtful expression. Honestly, it just made Chan smile fondly at the other. Again, Chan could not wrap his head around how he’d ended up actually being </span>
  <em>
    <span>fond </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his neighbor, all in the span of a night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re actually kind of nice,” Changbin’s words were a bit slurred, but they still made Chan’s heartbeat speed up a little. Maybe the two of them could actually start getting along after this. “Even though your fucking dog keeps waking me up at ungodly hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chan hadn’t realized Berry was barking that much, but maybe he was just too used to his dog being noisy to notice. Still, none of the neighbors had ever complained in the year he’d been living in that building, so it couldn’t be that bad, right? Changbin’s apartment </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the only one Chan shared a wall with, though… Why had the younger never confronted him about it? Chan might have found his neighbor insufferable, but he would have tried to find a solution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung always tells me that I should try talking to you, that you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad… maybe he was right? But you’re always glaring at me! It’s intimidating, how was I supposed to just talk to you?” Changbin kept talking, but it didn’t seem like he cared whether Chan was listening or not. He just let his thoughts flow out uninterrupted, gesturing vaguely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, like, that one time I tried to talk to you it seemed like you didn’t wanna talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I just stopped trying,” Changbin was still going, his hands flailing wildly around him as he tried to get his point across. Seemingly satisfied after his spiel, Chanbin started walking again, slowly moving towards their apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the other’s words, though, Chan suddenly remembered. He’d been running late for a meeting with his thesis advisor when Changbin had come knocking on his door. Chan had barely let the younger get a couple of words out before he rushed past him, vaguely telling Changbin that he could say whatever he wanted the next time they met. Only now did Chan realize that that never actually happened; the next time the two had run into each other in the hallway, Changbin had pointedly ignored him, and Chan himself hadn’t been much better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow. Could this “feud” between them really have ended months prior, with a simple conversation? Chan had convinced himself that his neighbor was some insensitive asshole, despite all of his friends seemingly getting along fine with him… Had he really been that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>? With the way the night had been going, Chan was definitely starting to wish that he’d listened to Felix sooner, that he’d given Changbin a chance months ago. Gosh, maybe if he had just tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him, after that one time…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, though Changbin continued stumbling around and Chan felt like his head could burst open at any point after the events of the night, they managed to reach their apartment building. When he saw Changbin, for some reason, was walking to the stairs, Chan rested his hands on his shoulders, using his hold to steer the other towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they waited to reach their floor, Changbin once again rested his head on Chan's shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open. Chan tried to stand as still as possible, fearing that any movement would disturb the younger, possibly breaking the positive mood that had been surrounding them the entire night. He looked at himself in the mirror on the opposite side of the elevator's doors; his hair looked disheveled, and his cheeks were flushed from the alcohol he'd consumed. Changbin, standing against him, looked smaller than usual in his simple oversized sweater, cutely fighting to keep himself upright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened, but Changbin made no move to get off. Chan grabbed his hand and lead him out into the hallway, half-dragging him all the way to his unit’s door. Changbin had seemingly woken up a bit in the meantime, because as soon as they came to a halt, he was already digging around his own pockets to look for his keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being slightly more awake, however, did nothing to help steady his hand, and Chan watched as he repeatedly failed to open the door, before taking matters into his own hands and guiding the key into the lock and turning it towards himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had only promised their friends that he would bring Changbin up to his apartment, nothing more than that. As he saw the other stumble while trying to get his shoes off, though, he realized the other would probably end up falling over on his way to bed if left to his own means. With a sigh, he stepped into Chanbin’s apartment and eased the door closed behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, helping Changbin into his room turned into helping him change into more comfortable clothes, and soon enough Chan was standing next to Changbin’s bed as the other got under the covers. Changbin’s head barely had the time to touch the pillow before the boy’s eyes started drooping closed again, sleep taking over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled softly, brushing Changbin’s hair off his forehead with one hand; he started to walk towards the door, before pausing in his tracks. Gently, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy, Chan tucked the covers tight around his body and caressed his hair one last time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully, come morning, he and Changbin would be able to talk, and their relationship would take a turn for the better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Changbin woke up the next morning, he noticed a bright yellow post-it note stuck on his bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>here’s my number, let’s talk soon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>xxx-xxx-xxxx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>p.s. you’re cute when you’re sleepy ^^</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Changbin read that one sentence over and over, blushing high on his cheeks… well, that’s nobody’s business but his own.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish I'd had the time to flesh this out more, but sadly uni has been kicking my ass lately :( Still, I hope you enjoyed reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>